


A Sweet Sight

by CyberDalek96



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Georgia stumbles upon a sweet sight.





	A Sweet Sight

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who or its characters. I also do not own Georgia Moffett, Ty Moffett, and David Tennant.  
> *This is a work of fiction.  
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.

Georgia padded down the hallway and quietly opened Ty’s door. The small lamp near his bed was still on. She smiled as she took in the scene before her.

Ty had wanted David to put him to bed, and David had been ecstatic. Now, David was lying near the wall on Ty’s bed, Ty snuggled in his arms, an open book on his lap. Both were asleep.

Georgia tiptoed into the room, switched the lamp off, and placed the book back on the shelf. She snuck out of the room, thinking of how lucky she was to have them both.

 


End file.
